lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Loka Spawn
The community of Loka has very diverse build styles and a history that breaks the mold when it comes to the rustic look so many things have currently. Between the Nordic style of building in the structures throughout spawn and the massive, future styled tower more aptly called a ship by most it is clear that nothing is sacred as far as architecture is concerned. Below are the difference parts of the Loka Spawn in both functional capacities and build styles. 'The Lokan Spawn Tower' One of the things that stands out the most in the current age of Loka, The Fifth Age, is the Lokan Spawn Tower. Modeled to suit the very origins of the Slicers from the original Gaia's Cradle and previous worlds of the past, the Tower doesn't necessarily have any resemblance to an actual building type. It has been referred to as a ship in several instances given its futuristic theme and the nature of its appearance. This would relate more closely to the lore of how Asymptonic (and Slicers in general) used the Knife to traverse worlds. The technology Slicers once had was far beyond that which has been used in the worlds since Gaia's Cradle. Redstone is the only source of active power that Slicers can contain in regards to devices and building. It is clear that the father of this technology for Lokans, Asymptonic, once and still does harness technology that few are even familiar with. Indeed, the source of his power, the Artifact, ever-present across all spawn locations in the server's history, reappears again here at the very top of the Tower. 'The Library' The community is fueled by the unique nature of all its players and their methods of play. Another thing that makes it so unique is the player-driven lore as much as the server canon. The small town within spawn sports a Library whose sole purpose is to house all of the correspondence contributed by administrators and players alike. The most current Librarian was Zor95 who decided to take charge in order to keep the shelves stocked with player made books which outline the histories and stories from the masses. Loka thrives on unique features and despite being a small one, the Library is an inherent contribution. 'The Auction House' In order to promote more active trade and selling among members, Cryptite implemented the Auction House. This building beneath the Spawn Tower has an independent chat element allowing sellers to auction goods and bidders to compete for the purchase without interfering with public chat or general function of the server. One of many design's by the server's owner, this structure was custom tailored. It has even been known to be used for meetings between groups that are not allied in order to have private discussions and dealings away from prying eyes. 'The PvP Alcove' In the spirit of the unique system of Arenas and Battlegrounds, Spawn has what most call an alcove. The underground area is still undergoing alterations though it is designed to show the top players in each of the PvP types ranging from 1v1 rated queues to the Battlegrounds team games. This developmental project allows players to have a retreat in order to see their accomplishments as well as their companions' 'Prowess and Prowess Vendor' : Outside of the PvP Alcove there is a vendor which offers unique gear at the price of 'Prowess'. This is essentially a currency that can be used to purchse the diamond gear of the 'Ice Gladiator'. Careful with what you purchase though, as this gear is resistant to the means of reparation at anvils. If enchanted, it may or may not be repaired. : The Market Another custom tailored feature at the Lokan Spawn is the open Market. Citizens are able to place nearly every building material and item in the Market in order to sell to other players. Players can set their price as a range of in-game materials which the economy is based off of rather than a numerical monetary system. The emerald converter allows players to see what different ores are valued at in relation to one another and the community basically regulates itself in regard to how valuable any given item is at any particular time.The base material for the economy is emerald. Category:Lore